Choose Your Own Fate!
by OakuShigeru
Summary: wanna be able to have a choice in how you live out a story? then look no further
1. chapter 1

Choose Your Own Fate

Terror In Kokiri Forest

Link

You wake up to a strange noise rustling near your treehouse door. Do you:

Check to see what the noise is? Go to chapter 2

Stay in bed? Go to chapter 3.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

You decide to check out the noise. You grab a stick you kept next to the door and creep slowly towards the entrance of your tree house. You peer outside, stick up high, and see…..nothing. You decide just to go back to bed…..

Go to chapter 3


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

You decide to just go back to sleep. It was probably just a squirrel or a lost faerie- it happens. So you go back to sleep……

Which color do you prefer?

Pink? Go to chapter 4

Blue? Go to chapter 5

Green? Go to chapter 6

Purple? Go to chapter 7


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

You wake up the next morning…..AND YOUR HAIR IS PINK! A horrid neon pink! The kind of pink that would scare the living daylights out of many. The kind of pink that could glow in the dark. Who would do such a terror to your former blonde hair? *you shampooed it so many times to keep it in tip blonde shape* Shouldn't you try to get the dye out of your hair? Or should you instead try to catch the culprit? Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast…..

Wash out the dye- go to chapter 8

Catch the culprit- go to chapter 9


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

You wake up the next morning…..AND YOUR HAIR IS BLUE! A horrid crab blue! The kind of blue that would scare the living daylights out of many. The kind of blue that made you look like you were 50. (Well, it matches the water… aqua-camoflauge!) Who would do such a terror to your former blonde hair? *you shampooed it so many times to keep it in tip blonde shape* Shouldn't you try to get the dye out of your hair? Or should you instead try to catch the culprit? Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast…..

Wash out the dye- go to chapter 8

Catch the culprit- go to chapter 9


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

You wake up the next morning…..AND YOUR HAIR IS GREEN! A horrid neon green! The kind of green that would scare the living daylights out of many. The kind of green that could glow in the dark. (Well, at least it matches the leaves of a tree near you…)Who would do such a terror to your former blonde hair? *you shampooed it so many times to keep it in tip blonde shape* Shouldn't you try to get the dye out of your hair? Or should you instead try to catch the culprit? Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast…..

Wash out the dye- go to chapter 8

Catch the culprit- go to chapter 9


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

You wake up the next morning…..AND YOUR HAIR IS PURPLE! A horrid neon purple! The kind of purple that would scare the living daylights out of many. The kind of purple that could get you another lecture from Saria about how punks aren't cool. Who would do such a terror to your former blonde hair? *you shampooed it so many times to keep it in tip blonde shape* Shouldn't you try to get the dye out of your hair? Or should you instead try to catch the culprit? Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast…..

Wash out the dye- go to chapter 8

Catch the culprit- go to chapter 9


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

You can't go around chasing anyone with a head of horribly dyed hair! You've gotta get it out! You grab your hat and try to stuff all of your hair into it. You climb down the tree and run in the direction of the private pond near the Lost Woods. Suddenly, your hat flies off, and guess who sees you?

Go to chapter 10 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

You need to get revenge! This is cruel! Unjust! The nerve! You put on your hat to try to hide your hair. You climb down your tree house ladder and walk around carefully, looking for clues. You see three tracks of footprints, the clearest leading towards the private pond near the Lost Woods. You're now a couple of feet away. Suddenly a big gust of wind blows your hat off. And guess who sees you!

Go to chapter 10


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's Saria! She takes one look at your hair and breaks out laughing. She laughs for 10 minutes; until you threaten to throw a boulder at her…

She asks you how your hair got so….oddly colored (if she mentioned the color she'd start laughing again). Just as you feared, she starts lecturing you about the horrors of being a punk. 

After about 15 minutes, she offers to help wash out the dye. You quickly agree, knowing she'd probably had some experience with hair dye (her hair is a suspicious shade of green…). Anyway, you start to try to wash out the dye……

Are you:

Optimistic? Go to chapter 11

Pessimistic? Go to chapter 12


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

After 20 rinses…….half of you hair is blonde, and half is now some odd shade of brown (what was in that soap?!). Saria asks you who did such a job on your hair. You tell her you have no idea, and she starts laughing again. You push her in the pond, and then laugh yourself when she gasps for air, surprised at her sudden misfortune. Suddenly, bushes near the pond start rustling. You go to look and find…..

Go to chapter 13


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

After 20 rinses…….you hair is now some odd shade of brown (what was in that soap?!). Saria asks you who did such a job on your hair. You tell her you have no idea, and she starts laughing again. You push her in the pond, and then laugh yourself when she gasps for air, surprised at her sudden misfortune. Suddenly, bushes near the pond start rustling. You go to look and find…..

Go to chapter 13


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

OH NO!! It's Mido!!!! And he saw your messed up hair!!! You're in for it now!

He immediately starts bawling over with laughter, and starts saying things like "Fairy-less has ugly brown hair!" and "how could Saria put up with a loser like him?"

After you threaten to throw another boulder, he stops abruptly. You look menacingly at both Mido and Saria, threatening to throw the boulder if one of them didn't help you find the culprit. Both offer to help (of course), yet when you finally come to your senses, you realize going with Saria AND Mido will result in yicky romantic dialougue (who needs that?!). So you need to pick ONE of them….

Go with Mido- chapter 14

Go with Saria- chapter 15


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Go with Mido? Whether it's the dye fumes, or your desperation to find the one who dyed your beautiful blonde hair, you've decided to drag him along with you. 

You grab his arm and stalk angrily towards your tree house (you didn't forget your hat!). You show him the tracks and demand to know whose they are. He doesn't know (of course), and lifts his chin in his usual snotty way. You then see a shadowy figure running away from your treehouse- with a bottle of hair dye identical to the color you (used to) have!

Go to chapter 16 (almost done ^_^)


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

You decide to get Saria to help you. She's the smartest, and anyway, how could you work with Mido?

You grab her arm and start running towards your tree house (much to the anger of Mido that Saria is going with you again instead of him)…..well, after you find your hat.

You show her the tracks near your tree house, and ask her (rather demandingly) whose tracks they are. (since she doesn't go memorizing everyone's shoes) She doesn't know who the tracks belong to. You then see a shadowy figure running away from your treehouse- with a bottle of hair dye identical to the color you (used to) have!

Go to chapter 16 (almost done ^_^)


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

You run after the shadowed figure. It suddenly dives into a mysterious pool that had suddenly appeared five minutes ago……not that you care, of course. You dive in anyway. The water hurts your eyes, so you have to get to the surface, therefore losing the figure. You reach the surface and look into the water (just in case you'd be able to see the person). Instead you noticed…..your hair is blonde again! No more ugly brown! You get out of the pool and jump for joy. You then see the shadowed figure across the pool. You demand it to show itself for who it really is…

….It's really just a swarm of faeries! "You did this to me!?" you sputter in disbelief. 

"No," The faeries said. "We just saw your hideous brown hair. It scared the heck out of our faery children-"

"Then who did dye my hair??" you think aloud.

You'll never know…….

The End!! ^_^

Didya like it? If so, I'll do one somewhat related to this for Saria…..r&r!


End file.
